


I'm Going to be Okay

by memoriesofrain



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and so do kiyone and sentaro, because he does, don't try and tell me Kyoraku doesn't do this, kyoraku is healing, post-death of Ukitake, sentaro and kiyone are healing, talking about death of a major character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a few years since Jushiro Ukitake had passed, and though the wound still felt fresh, they were all healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going to be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was submitted by [lieutenantroux](http://lieutenantroux.tumblr.com/) on tumblr: okay okay and also there are some loose ends that i cannot live w/o being tied up. i have to know that kyoraku is doing okay??? that hes holding up alright and he goes and talks to ukitake at his grave all the time and that he's not hurting too much??? and that kiyone and sentaro are doing okay too????? they must have been DEVASTATED and i love them please make them happy since kubo didnt
> 
> Hopefully this is okay! It's a little sad, but it's also very hopeful!

“I know you’re not the biggest fan of sake, but I also brought ohagi,” Shunsui Kyoraku said as he sat down in front of the grave marker. “I know it’s your favorite.” He brushed the stray leaves from the surface and ran his fingers delicately along the grooves. He’d made sure to come as often as he could to visit Jushiro’s grave. Most of the time, the stone had been polished until it gleamed and incense were lit. He knew it was Sentaro and Kiyone who did it, the two had been hit hard with the death of their captain.

He remembered the devastation that clung to them when they heard the news and the despondence and depression that weighed down their usual energetic attitudes. He had been the one to open the door and let them talk to him about Jushiro. He’d talked about his years with their captain in the academy and all the mischief and learning they did. He talked about Jushiro’s hobbies and how they developed and changed as the years went on. He lamented that Jushiro never took enough time off to relax because they all believed that his forced relaxation for his illness didn’t count. He told them that Jushiro thought the world of them and that though they still had maturing and growing to do, they were well on their way to becoming top of the line shinigami. They cried when they heard that and he did his best to comfort them in a way that Jushiro would have.

He never really shared too much of their more intimate relations with each other. He of course told them how much he loved their captain and how they’d been together a long time, but nothing more than that. He never shared how Jushiro’s hair knotted halfway down his back in his sleep and that he would carefully comb through the strands. He never shared how strong Jushiro’s body was despite his illness. He never shared the twinkle in Jushiro’s eyes when he said something out-of-character. Or the gentle smile he’d give him before their lips met, or the nights under the stars or the quiet moments of just sitting beside each other and observing the world. Or that no matter how long they’d lived and been together it would never be enough time. That was just for him alone.

“They’re getting better,” he said, taking a sip of his drink. “Kiyone and Sentaro that is. They’ve branched out and helped keep the thirteenth squad together, better than I ever could. They’re adapting and even getting along sometimes.” He chuckled a little bit, before his face returned to a melancholy smile. “You would have loved to see them.” He sighed and shook his head. “Listen to me get all negative, sorry about that. This is supposed to be a friendly visit. I’ve been… okay or I’m getting there. Nanao is still always on my case about getting work done, but at least she lets me visit you often. Maybe not as often as I’d like, but you wouldn’t want me to be here all the time. She really is a good girl.”

He took another sip of his sake and leaned his forehead against the cool stone. “I miss you,” he whispered. “Every day, every minute, every second, but I’m okay. I know I’ll see you again someday and that’s enough I think.” And it was, he’d have so many things to tell Jushiro when they met again. Story telling was always better in person. He pressed his lips to the stone briefly before pulling away. “I’ll come back and visit again soon, Jushiro. Enjoy the ohagi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and if you have any prompts you'd like me to write, send them to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr!


End file.
